


you better listen to the cat

by MercuryM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How exactly did you two get to know each other again?”</p><p>“Tinder.” Wells didn’t look all that satisfied and Bellamy elaborated. “My uh, cat, swiped right on Clarke’s profile and well, the rest is history.”</p><p>“What?” Clarke turned around to face him and Bellamy was pinned under her narrowed gaze. “You didn’t tell me about that.”</p><p>“What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh hey, my cat was playing around with my phone and she got us matched, but no worries, I think she has good taste.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you better listen to the cat

**Author's Note:**

> A [bellarke fanfiction](http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/) prompt fill for [thisisajokeeee](http://thisisajokeeee.tumblr.com/) who prompted: _So my friend had an amazing status on fb and I couldn't help but think of Bellarke: "I just realized that my cat's paw can activate my phone's touchscreen. Realistically, this means that at some point, somebody's cat has swiped either left or right on Tinder. I'm not sure which is sadder: "I'm only hooking up with you because even my cat thinks I'm too single," or "My cat wants to ensure that I'm #forever alone because he's a possessive jerk"._
> 
> It's not exactly the same, and it's a bit on the shorter side, but it's fluffy and ridiculous, and Bellamy has three cats named after pirates (I may or may not be watching season 3 of Black Sails right now) so there's that.

The truth was that Bellamy had no idea how he ended up with three cats before hitting twenty-seven.

Actually, scratch that. It began with Octavia yearning for a kitten years ago, when Bellamy was still struggling to make enough money to put food on the table, and it continued on for what felt forever until he gave in and got her a cat from the nearby shelter for her sixteenth birthday.

The reddish tabby cat in question, fittingly named Anne Bonny after her fiery temper and sharp skills with a sword, was now, ironically, living with Bellamy, much to his dismay. And that would have been fine if Octavia’s need to save homeless kittens had stopped at the age of sixteen.

Bellamy was fully supportive of feeding the stray cats but when that turned into actually living with them, taking them frequently to the vet and paying for their expenses, well, that was a _completely_ different matter. He still had nightmares when Octavia brought in Sam Bellamy – she just loved naming the cats after pirates for some reason, and well, there was no way she would skip a pirate named Bellamy – whom they had mistakenly taken for a male ocicat cat, and it turned out that Sam was a very female, very _pregnant_ cat. And Bellamy wasn’t heartless enough to turn away a pregnant mama no matter how much his wallet cringed. In the end, after many sleepless nights, of all the kittens he kept only one – a male with pale lavender coat, which he promptly named Vane to keep with the tradition.

After Vane though, Bellamy firmly put his foot down and no amount of pouting from Octavia could get him to change his mind. (He was, however, jealous of Lincoln’s -- his sister’s boyfriend -- cat allergy because having three pirate cats was _exhausting_.)

You’d think that after six years of looking after Anne Bonny he would know better than to leave his phone in clear sight, especially since the red devil was addicted to playing on the mouse game Octavia had installed from the app store. On more than one occasion the cat had dialed many of his friends in her hasty attempt to open the game.

So he shouldn’t have been surprised when he checked on his pitifully meowing cat only to see that his phone screen was lit. What did come as a surprise was the message that awaited him.

_It’s a Match! You and Clarke have liked each other!_

For a moment, he was left staring at his phone speechless, disbelief coloring his features because surely _his cat_ hadn’t just matched him with somebody _on tinder._ Scowling, and cursing both the cat and his sister, he went to exit the app when a message popped up.

From Clarke.

_finally somebody who seems semi intelligent on here_

And Bellamy’s curiosity was piqued enough for him to click on Clarke’s profile and do a quick look-over. She was definitely attractive, aged twenty-five, with a love for finger painting and singing in the shower. And she was less than five miles from him.  

He was not going to lie – her profile was equal parts funny and exasperated and he was charmed by her smile. And she had a picture with tickets to  _Hamilton_ , so surely there was nothing wrong with writing back, never mind the fact that he hadn’t used the app ever since his sister made his profile for him.

**_Are you seriously looking for a deep conversation on here?_ **

**_I was told that this was something like a hook-up app._ **

_if you’re looking for a hookup you should probably take out the ‘i sleep with my history books’ from your info_

**_What?_ **

Bellamy thumbed back to his profile and groaned when he saw his picture and description. The picture was from few month back when Raven, like the traitor she was, took a picture of him waking up from his nap, with his glasses askew and his hair in disarray, with a sleepy expression squinting at the camera. The description, however, was worse – ‘ _A full time high-school teacher and a father of three fur balls that are the sun of my life, if you don’t count my awesome sis. In desperate need of a (girl)friend that doesn’t meow back when I talk. Send help. I sleep with my history books_.’

**_I blame my ‘awesome sis’._ **

_must be one hell of a sis_

**_You have no idea._ **

**_She’s the reason I ended up with three cats._ **

_i’m sensing a story here_

_make it a good one_

**_Demanding much?_ **

_i’m bored_

_and i’m a sucker for cats_

_and guys in glasses_

Bellamy blinked owlishly at his phone. Was she actually flirting? Oh god, was this going to turn into _sexting_? Bellamy wasn’t ready for that brand of weirdness yet. He was about to ask her if that line actually worked when she shot him another message and he deleted his answer.

_did i scare you_

_?_

**_No, I’m trying to figure out how to introduce them to you._ **

_start from the beginning_

_usually helps lol_

**_Well, I have three cats as you already know, a tabby cat named Anne Bonny, and two ocicat cats – Sam Bellamy and Vane._ **

**_And before you ask, no, I didn’t name the cat after myself._ **

_i figured but pirates really_

_?_

**_I’m surprised that you caught the reference. And it wasn’t my fault._ **

_i do read you know_

_and let me guess_

_it’s your sisters_

_god you’re a big softy on the inside aren’t you_

**_…_ **

**_Why do I have the feeling that you’re laughing at me?_ **

_you’re not wrong on that front_

He rolled his eyes good-naturally and finally sat on his couch, careful not to jostle the sleeping Vane too much.

**_Laugh all you want, at least I don’t sing in the shower._ **

_you’re missing out then_

_the acoustics are fabulous_

**_I bet your neighbors love you._ **

_hey!_

_i’ll let you know that my voice sounds amazing_

**_If you say so._ **

_…_

_you’re mean_

**_As I suspected, you’re secretly 5 years old._ **

_what gave it away?_

**_The finger painting was a big hint._ **

_that’s actually a part of the art therapy program I run_

**_Oh?_ **

Dots appeared on his phone screen as she wrote away and Bellamy got more comfortable on the couch, ignoring the satisfied look Anne Bonny was wearing as she was licking her paws clean. He glared at her half-heartedly and she yawned completely unperturbed, stretching out and moving to curl on his lap, purring when he dragged his fingers along her back.

His cat was the devil, but at least she had good taste.

He turned his attention back to his phone and smiled when he saw the paragraph Clarke had wrote him and the dots that indicated there was more where that came from. Leaning back, he decided it didn’t hurt to keep the conversation going. If nothing else, he would have a funny story how his cat tried to set him up.

-

Karaoke bars weren’t Bellamy’s forte. Bars as a whole didn’t hold much of an appeal to him but their usual end-of-the-week-trivia-night bar was overrun with college students and Miller had insisted he knew of a decent place where they could relax instead.

Bellamy just wasn’t expecting it to be a damn karaoke bar.

“Cheer up.” Raven slid a beer bottle towards him and he gratefully took a cold sip, his gaze jumping around. “You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

“Have you met his sister?” Miller chimed in and Bellamy drank to that.

As suspected, Octavia had already dragged Lincoln to the karaoke machine and was picking out a song.

“You can always tell her no.”

“And she’ll sick the cats on me. Believe me, they listen to her more than they ever do to me, and I’d prefer it if I go at least a week without scratches on my arms.”

Raven shook her head and signaled the pretty brunette behind the bar for another whiskey.

An hour later, and pleasantly buzzed Bellamy finally paid attention to the other patrons. He didn’t know how he had missed her upon entering but it took him two beer bottles and a shot of tequila to catch her blond hair in the crowd and do a double-take upon realizing he knew _her_.

They’ve been chatting for a few weeks now, had even exchanged facebooks and phone numbers and he had caught himself smiling more than once when answering her random texts about paint in her hair and ridiculous parents with his own little anecdotes about hormonal teenagers. It was comfortable, this friendship they had. She was sarcastic and easy to anger, but quickly placated and enough of an asshole on her own to not get offended by his dry wit and often snarky tone.

They hadn’t discussed meeting for real and Bellamy wasn’t sure he wanted to breach that subject at all, afraid that a face-to-face meeting would ruin the dynamic they had going on.

But seeing her now, animated and alive with excitement as she waved her hands around, clearly trying to emphasize a point, cheeks rosy from the alcohol she had been consuming, Bellamy wanted, no, _needed,_ to see her surprise and, possibly, delight at meeting him.

His feet were moving before he had made up his mind, and by the time he started hesitating, it was too late – her companion had noticed him and said something to Clarke that made her turn around.

Despite the dim lightning of the bar, her eyes appeared bluer than the pictures he had seen, and Bellamy was charmed to notice her obvious bewilderment that turned into something warm and new yet familiar, making his stomach squirm.

“Are you stalking me?”

Her voice was pitched lower than he had expected but she made up for that with a confident tilt of her chin and a smirk gracing her lips.

“A lucky coincidence.”

“You know each other?” Her companion joined the conversation and Bellamy had to force himself to tear his eyes off Clarke’s bare shoulders and loose curls to smile crookedly at the guy.

“Yes, this is Bellamy.” Clarke moved a bit to the side and Bellamy took the invitation for what it was and slipped into their booth. “Bellamy, meet Wells.”

“Ah,” Wells smirked. “The hot teacher with the cats.”

Clarke choked on her drink and Bellamy felt the tips of his ears going red.

“That would be me.”

Suddenly Wells winced and from Clarke’s furious expression Bellamy gathered that she had kicked him under the table. But her friend wasn’t deterred quite yet.

“How exactly did you two get to know each other again?”

“Tinder.” Wells didn’t look all that satisfied and Bellamy elaborated. “My uh, cat, swiped right on Clarke’s profile and well, the rest is history.”

“What?” Clarke turned around to face him and Bellamy was pinned under her narrowed gaze. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh hey, my cat was playing around with my phone and she got us matched, but no worries, I think she has good taste.’”

Her annoyance slipped from her face and she leaned forward, mischief gracing her face.

“Good taste, huh?”

“And this is my cue to go.” Wells tipped the last of his drink back and disappeared into the crowd.

Bellamy refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him wrong-footed.

“Fishing for compliments already?”

“Can’t fault me for trying.”

He chuckled and she tucked one stubborn curl behind her ear. Gods, but seeing her in person he couldn’t help but admit that there was something striking about her. It wasn’t about how she looked – not that it didn’t help – but more of the way she carried herself, and that added to all the little things he knew about her made her irresistible.

And Bellamy was starting to realize that he was completely gone on her.

“Anne Bonny approves of you, and let me tell you that she’s a hard lady to impress.”

“I’m a lucky girl then.”

He licked his lips and went for it. “And I’m a lucky guy.”

She observed him for a moment, her eyes roaming his face looking for something, and pulled back a bit, expression contemplative but still open.

“You know, I _was_ looking for a hook-up that first time when I wrote you.”

The bar felt too full, too hot, and Bellamy was itching to trace the silvers of bare skin she was letting him see.

“Yeah, and what about now?”

“Now,” Clarke moved until she was practically sitting in his lap. “I believe I want to earn your cat’s approval full time.”

“We can arrange that.”

She didn’t waste any time and tipped her head up to kiss him. Her lips were a bit dry but soft nonetheless, and he bit her lower lip and pulled back, overwhelmed by her proximity. Her hands found their way into his hair and she angled their heads for another kiss, arching into his touch as his fingers splayed across the small of her back.

“Your place or mine?” she asked. Her eyes were dark with desire and he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the hollow of her throat because he could.

“Yours. The cats are an actual menace.”

Her chest shook with laughter and he cut off her teasing by sucking a hickey on her neck. Lazily, he kissed back up her neck and their lips locked again, his tongue curling around her teeth and making her breathless.

“Best pirate cat ever.”

“Shut up.”

Clarke arched one of her eyebrows up.

“ _Make me_.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> **Reviews and kudos are appreciated.**


End file.
